Fairy Tale Mafia (Chapter 3) The Agreement
by inuyashasloverisabel
Summary: The 3rd Chapter of Fairy Tale Mafia and how will the others deal with this evil?


Chapter 3

The Agreement

So we all agreed. I could tell that Black Sheep was a little hesitant about this entire coordination thing, but still he agreed. The contract was made that all mafias would come together until the evil is conqured. Territories would stay the same unless their was an emergancy or they were defending themselves against the evil. All would work together. When the entire evil was over with everything would go back to the way it was before.

In Fairy Tale Land, in was the ultimate taboo to kill a unicorn. Unicorns were the most pure being in the entire world. To slay a unicorn not only would the person be titled as an idiot, they'd also be immediatly killed. If they were not killed, then they would have a cursed life forever, along with their decendents until one of those decendents does something increadibly pure and effective to make up for the hanious crime their ancestor bestowed on the family.

Each of us finally signed the document that made all of us equally together in Fairy Tale and how we would work together until this evil has passed. "What are we going to be called until this is over?" Charming asked after we all signed. We all looked at eachother and shrugged. "How about the Rebels?" I suggested. Black Sheep and Wolf nodded in agreement, but Charming was heisitant. "Why can't we have a less harsh name like the Royal Roses?" Charming complained like a baby. My eye twitched in annooyence. "Because unlike you, the 3 of us are actually serious about fighting and violence" the Black Sheep commented with a slight glare toward the blonde haired, blue eyed chick magnent.

I just nodded in agreement with Sheep, however, Charming thought I was siding with him. "See! Even the beautiful Red agrees with me to use the Royal Roses as a name!" Charming exclaimed. I gave an annoyed blank stare to Charming. "You're the biggest idiot I have ever met in my entire life." I said harshly.

"Not only are you stupid, but you're a sexist pig. Do you honestly think that women are so weak that they can't defend themselves? NO! How the hell do you think I got to be the leader of the Dragon Slayers!" I growled. I pulled my red hood back up. " If I were you I'd etheir grow serioius or let somebody whose got the balls to be the new leader of the Knights." I said and walked out side to meet my lutendent.

His name was Peter Pan, but I have him the nickname 'Flyboy.' "So how'd everything go?" he asked as he come over to meet me. " We have made a contract. Until this evil is over and done with, we will all get along with eachother and try to stop whatever this thing is. "I said as I took his hand. "Let's go home. "I said as he started flying up with me and towards our base.

"Well looks like somebody isn't too happy" Peter commented, seeing Charming walking out with a huff. I smirked, "I just put him in his place is all" I said. Peter only chuckled," This kind've reminds me of what your grandmother told me." He commented.

"And what would that be?" I asked as the wind whistled pasat my ears. "That you were too free spirited and independent to get a husband in the future." He chuckled and grinned impishly. I gave an annoyed look. "Just shut it." I grumbled. Of course I knew my grandmother was right as always.

I knew a sane man wouldn't want a woman who is the leader of a mafia. That and the fact I could possibly sevearly injure them. "So how do you think the boys will react to the whole treaty thing?" I asked Peter as we continued to gradually get closer to the base. "To be honest I have no idea. I know for a fact that Grandfather time is NOT going to be happy. You know how he is." Peter said with a shrug. I sighed a it and nodded, knowing that Time wouldn't be the happiest person in the world when it came to something as drastic as this.

"Well...I guess it's now or never."I mumbled as we landed infront of our base. "So how was the meeting?" Fiddle, the cat, asked and I sweatdropped.


End file.
